Redo
by Three 7s
Summary: Two different people. One who gave up on life and success, while the other is following his ambitions and goals and they meet. Sasusaku au.


It was a peaceful evening in the city of Konoha, where everyone was too busy celebrating the new year. Families got together, friends threw parties, lovers went on romantic dates waiting for the fireworks and in conclusion, everyone was making the best out of the last few hours of the year before the new one starts.

Everyone but Haruno Sakura. A successful young doctor who almost finished her internship at the hospital, and almost almost payed off her student loans. **Almost.** She was so close to making over a hundred thousand a year and being like the super famous surgeon, Senju Tsunade. That is all until she quit her job 3 hours prior to this moment. currently sitting alone on a bench with a moonless, starless sky. She not only quit her job, but she also broke off a 10 year long friendship with her best and only friend, Ino Yamanaka, as she also did not bother renewing her apartment lease.

You see, the reason for all this was that Sakura was not happy, in fact, she was miserable. She didn't like medicine or science as a passion. It was the only thing she was talented at and it also payed a good amount of money. What else would she want more? She spent 4 years in Med school, and do you know how much studying does it take to get there in the first place? It is a waste of life and for what? For even less amount of sleep, shifts that start and end at ungodly hours, and a bully as a colleague. After spending 8 years of education to become a doctor, she quits! Oh yea she's bold. Bold and stupid that's fore sure. As for her friendship with the super beautiful Ino Yamanaka, who happened to be also working with her, it only brought down her low self esteem even lower. She knew Ino since senior year of high school and while Ino was popular, Sakura was her tag along puppy. Always third wheeling when someone else was with them, because Ino easily got all the attention and not to say that Sakura was unfaithful or fake to her, but today of all days Ino sided with her work bully, Ame Kangari, who insulted her big forehead and blamed her for the death of a patient. People can get emotional and that's alright. But to blame others for it? and stupid Ino agreeing with her because Ame's daddy is the chief of the hospital. The traitor, how dare she? and so, Sakura's famous short temper couldn't handle it all so of course she ended up slapping her only friend and her bully too, and it felt great. How else would she fix this problem, and before she gets fired, Sakura submitted her resignation letter, which was gladly accepted.

So, there she is now, homeless, friendless, and jobless. With no family members or a lovely boyfriend to complain to, she sat there alone on that bench in a green knee length skirt and a lace white shirt that was covered by her black winter coat, with a handbag containing her limited amount of clothing and a toothbrush. For three hours. She might as well kill her self now before the new year begins, that way she wouldn't have to worry about her student loans. However, despite all the events that happened today, the young pinkette felt much lighter. As if a huge weight was lifted off of her, and that gloomy cloud over her head was gone. She did not regret any of it because she felt free, without any duties or work to care for it surely felt great. Now the only thing left was to figure out what to do with her life. That's a little late considering that she is 26. When she was a teenager, she always thought that by the age of 30 she would be with at least four kids, two cats, and one loving husband. Funny how things turn out to be.

Stretching her arms over her head and extending her legs, she breathed a sigh that lasted for a good minute and as she was about to get up, she heard someone whistling. She immediately turned her head left and right to look for the source of the noise. and there it was, hiding behind a bush was clearly a human being. Judging by their built, it must have been a guy too, who did a terrible job at hiding himself.

Narrowing her eyes at the stranger, she spoke, " I can clearly see you, so come out"

"Y-yeah?" "Can you?" His deep voice came out as well as himself. A taller than average blonde man who looked about her age, with the bluest eyes that she has ever seen. Definitely bluer than Ino's. He looked embarrassed as he was rubbing the back of his head with his arm.

He looked friendly, but dumb and gullible at the same time, she thought. "Yep, I was blessed with two functioning eyes you know", she even batted her eyelashes at him to prove her point. "Your whistling didn't help either"

"Oh, it was supposed to scare you or something", he looked rather disappointed that she couldn't help but feel bad for him.

"I mean, I am just so observant so it wasn't really your fault..."

"Naruto" "Its Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you miss", he extended his arms expecting a handshake

"Now now, Naruto, you don't actually expect me to greet you so familiarly when you have been acting like a creep or perhaps a pervert"

"Oh no! miss don't misunderstand", he started waving his hands in front of her "I am really no a pervert"

Folding her arms on her chest, she says, " Am I supposed to believe that? and why are you here then?"

This is where he avoided making eye contact, "Well you see...I am really sorry but," and he pulled out what looks like some sort of spray

Her eyes widened, "Don't you dare spr-Umph!"

And everything went blank.

* * *

Green eyes were slowly opening up, but immediately shutting down due to the piercing pain in her head as she came to the conclusion that she was on the hard ground. It didn't really help that there was shouting going on around her. She is not really scared of anything right now so she might as well get to know what is happening.

"Seriously, dobe?"

"I don't know!" "The only description that I got was a 'young female that works under Senju Tsunade', believe me"

"You kidnapped the wrong one"

"We can return her, right?"

"Idiot. you don't even know how chief Kangari's daughter looks like"

"Does this woman resemble anything from chief Kangari?"

"You don't know, girl these days always look different each day"

She recognized one of the voices was the blonde creep, but not the other. It was very deep though, and quite attractive an- This isn't the issue right now, she is a poor hostage in between evil men that could do evil things to her. Well, she didn't really have anything to lose other than some of her firsts. She turned her head to where the argument was and saw the most handsome, beautiful, attractive, and every good adjective that is there in the dictionary, man she has ever seen in her very short life. Looking at him almost made her forget where she is, but Haruno Sakura was taught better than this and she knows that cool bad guys that exist on TV are not real. She wouldn't really lose anything if she died, the only issue is that she will have an empty funeral if anyone is willing to pay for that.

Her thoughts were interrupted when someone cleared their throat, and she noticed two pairs of eyes looking right at her, but she was only looking at raven haired stranger, whom she gave a cheeky grin.

Naruto was the first to break the silence, "Ah! you're awake, I am really sorry about earlier but I had to"

she narrowed her eyes at him, "Now you're sorry? Really? You kidnapped me and y-"

"What's your name?" Mr. Handsome interrupted, giving her glare

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura. A young, single, formal doctor as a matter of fact"

"See, we can't kill this one"

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: first fanficition and first story ever written so I was a little self conscious about posting this. I truly tried my best, but I promise there will be improvement.

Your thoughts are appreciated and ill be forever thankful to read them if there is any.

Do you like it? Hate it? Too boring? Too essay like? Messy? Too little imagery and description?


End file.
